


End Of Error_Tale?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [90]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The end of the multiverse approaches fast and surprisingly it has been brought on by the one claiming to want to protect it-  Ink. Error seeing no way to save himself, merely watches.
Series: tales of the unexpected [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	End Of Error_Tale?

Error gasps as he sits up, quickly dispelling the window he had been watching his favourite AU from.

Carefully he touches his ribs, his SOUL pulses wildly.

Error's wall had been broken.

Error was the second Geno to come out of an Aftertale AU- it was the only one in this Multiverse to happen.

Geno was the first, who was still in the Save Screen. Error the second, he had believed the children and they stabbed him in the back, after that, Error was hell-bent on killing off their universe, even more so than Geno.

The third Geno had been off. The first Geno had 1/9 of the AfterSans. Error had 3/9 of the SOUL, but the last Geno only had .5/4.5 of the SOUL. And this Geno could not feel anything, he mainly lay on the Save Screen floor staring into nothingness.

Error had tried to escape his chains and somehow managed to get to the Anti-Void. There he became the black skeleton everyone knew and loved today- he once looked like Geno, red scarf, white jacket, blood coming from him.

When Error had left, he had taken some items with him, one of which had been food. He had eaten his fill in the Anti-Void and after realizing that eating the food had healed him back to full health, he tried hard to return to his Geno- Who he viewed as a dear brother by then and wanted to free him at all cost.

Of course, time went on and with his black appearance the second Geno because insane and lost his memories. The only thing he knew was his hate for the timeline, the desire to find someone and freedom from something. Angry burned within him.

These too were forgotten with time.

Until he found a way out and those thoughts and feeling returned after his first encounter with the AU he came upon.

That was when knew his lot in life.

Then Error wandered upon a strange AU and his SOUL clicked.

Error found the glitch in the Save Screen and was going to end it, when it spoke. That weird click happened again- Error remembered everything. It seemed Geno had known who he was right away.

And Error could not help but notice that the third Geno was nowhere in sight.

After talking with Geno he returned to his home, the Anti-Void, but came back again and again.

It was on one visit that he met with the third Geno. And got the shock of his life.

"*Oh nO!" Error had cried out in horror, the glasses from the third Geno read 'Oh Ya'.

Geno the glitch. Error the ERROR. Fresh the virus.

Geno, Error and Fresh become brothers. And they were jokingly called themselves the three glitches.

Geno made himself a guardian over their AU, watching in case Frisk betrayed them again. So far it seemed that they were not going to Reset any time soon; so Geno was playing with the codes in order to stop them completely.

It was then Error made his mark. Wrapping his AU in a wall of code to protect his loved ones. He kept telling Geno that he could end their AU last once he reaches his goal of destroying the multiverse.

Not long after Fresh makes a firewall, it was placed in front of Error's. It was much stronger.

And about a year after that, yet another 'wall' went up, this one was more of an alarm. And it was not made by either of the glitch, ERROR or virus. It went in front of the two brother's walls.

Error went to his brother to ask, as it turned out Geno had a stalker in the Grim Reaper. The reason the deadly skeleton put an alarm in front of the walls, was he needed to know when anything happens, so he could find someone to cover for his work, hoping that the two brother's walls would hold until he got there.

So then... Error's walls were the last line of defence for his AU... There was a chance Fresh and Reaper was already there.

Error made a glitchy portal into the Save Screen... Geno was not there.

Closing his socket he allows his SOUL to feel his brother whereabouts- he felt him, he also felt Fresh there. Then opening his sockets, he shortcuts to them.

He came to be somewhere in the snowy parts of the underground, there was a big open space were lots of monsters were fighting

.

Surprisingly the dream team and the nightmares were fighting 'together' along with many Sanses.

His brothers had not joined in, nor was there the main SOUL, which made sense, he was on the surface at the moment, with no doubt knowing nothing of this.

Walking over to Geno he sees that Fresh looks beat up. They turn his way and nod grimly at him.

Error went to Fresh first, he needs to know what was going on.

The three had learned that they can exchange data. They could even exchange certain abilities.

Fresh gave them the power to see through each other eyes. Like the ones he sent his virus to. Or though Geno and Error could not see through Fresh's children's eyes.

Geno had given them the power of data exchange. And skills exchange.

Error had given them the power of the code. This was what was allowed Geno to break down the code of their own universe in order to find the happy ending with Reset.

Error pulls away from his brother Fresh the data of the past few days installed into him. The virus gave the ERROR a small smile, it was rare for his second older brother to come to him.

"*LooKs LikE ThiS iS thE End of ThE roAD foR us." Error says sadly, he turns to the monster the dream team, the nightmares and the other Sanses fought against.

"*as sad has it is." Geno says with a nod, "it seems that this is going to painful. i was hoping to spare papyrus any of that."

Error and Fresh nod in agreement. Error had an attachment to the Papyrus of this world, even if he did not remember him fully. Fresh did not care much for Papyrus, caring only for Geno and Error- he had no memories of the time he was the Sans of this world.

Error walks toward the fighting- he knew from Fresh's data that fighting was useless. The insane glitch climbs up a rock and settles down on it, overlooking the ongoing battle.

He was not shocked when someone took him by his right arm and settled beside him. Geno then leans his skull onto Error's shoulder, watching the losing battle for their world.

Next came Fresh. He flops down on the other side of Error. Error glances at him, before reaching over and linking their fingers together, then bought their hands to rest on Error's leg. Fresh lean inwards- Error just made his day.

Error turns to the scene, bringing his red rounded glasses to his face to see clearly.

The warriors that came out alright greatly weakened. They had been fighting for over a week now, trying to save each universe the enemy had tore into.

The enemy was Ink.

Ink's expression seemed to be stuck in this way- he had wide soulless sockets, inside there were twirls of blackness, a sharp mad grin that leak black ooze that never dropped. The low breathing of gasps escapes now and again.

Each time anyone damaged Ink, he would quickly heal. No matter how many wounds they caused, his HP did not go down.

Suddenly the former protector lost his head, spraying ink everywhere as the skull went spinning through the air.

Then the flow stops and as if someone had pressed a rewind button, the blood ink pulls the skull back to its body and heals it in place.

The three glitches turn to the one who took off the powerful monster's monster. It was the grim reaper.

Ink sounded like he hissed at him.

The angry death skeleton raises his scythe and went for the skill again. This time Ink was ready.

Error blinks at his once 'kind' enemy. He knew from Fresh's data, however, seeing it with his own made him a little sad. Maybe that was Geno's feelings. Error could pick up emotions from his brothers.

The thing that made Ink so uncontrollable was a single Sans. A scientist Sans. He wanted to study the contains of Ink's body, claiming that he had to have a SOUL somewhere! And Ink agreed to be studied on, wanting a SOUL of his own.

Never a fail experiment, Ink could not for some reason, drink his paints. They no longer give him emotions. The sci Sans who did this tried everything they could to get Ink back to normal. In the end, nothing could be and Ink starter changing.

Error never noticed- he may have done for a little while... that the Rainbow Moron had not shown up for a while.

Suddenly Ink was thrown towards the three, he lands just below them. He snarls as he stands, his froze expression remained the same and now that he was closer, Error notices that there seemed to be a strange air surrounding the artist. Almost like there was a black mist just on the surface on his form.

Ink was facing their rock, he must have seen their feet hanging down since he slowly looks up to them and stills.

All while this went on, those fighting him had quickly encircled him.

"*...eeeerrrrrrr...." Ink breathes out darkly, everyone around them looked surprised, "...eerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

One by one the dream team, nightmares and the many Sanses, turn to look at the three glitches. Of course, they did not know who these three were to each other. Error made sure he stayed well away from Fresh while outside of their home AU.

Error run through Fresh's data again. During the time he was battling Ink and seen him with the others, the artist had not spoken. This would explain why Dream and Blue were looking a little hopeful.

Dream took a step downwards, "*Ink! Can you hear me?" Nightmare step in front of his brother, holding out a hand for him to stop talking- the black oozily skeleton nods at Ink and then to Error.

Of course, Ink completely blanked Dream and starts moving towards the rock of the three brothers.

Geno and Fresh sat up, frowning down at the monster as he came closer, his sockets solely on Error.

A clawed hand reaches out.

"*...eeerrruuerrrruuu....orror...?" Ink says, it seemed like a question.

"*diDn't kNoW yA had iT in Ya." Error answers the call at last, "ya KiLlin the MuLtiVerSe. meanS tHis is GoodBye."

Ink pauses. And still his features never chance.

"...gggggooooooodd...bbbbyyeee?" Ink questions in that same low dark emotionless tone. The monster began to climb.

"*...BrOthERs." Error says staring at Ink, "MoVe aWay From mE."

"*geno! come over here." Reaper calls out, holding his arms out for him to jump down.

"*naw. if i'm gonna die. i want to do it along with my brothers." Geno replies back, leaning his head against Error again, "we glitches stick together."

"*..." Error leans back and took his arms away from them, he then pulls at his sockets, bringing out his strings. Then before they could read his data, he wraps them around their tiny SOUL pieces and standing up, he moves them away from him.

"*error!" Geno scream as he went right into the arms of a grinning Reaper.

"*not cool bro!" Fresh shouts as he next to a Sans below.

"*SoRry BrothERs." Error told them, he glances between, "I kNow we AgrEeD to Die As onE. BuT Isn'T ThERe SomEthings yA WAnT to do BefoRe wE Die?"

The two remain silent. It was no use hiding anything from each other.

Error fixes his gaze on Ink, who had climbed up and was now standing face to face with him.

"*...erruuuuerrrruurrrrrrrreer..." Ink continues to say in that unworldly tone. Those dark sockets seemed to stop their black movement within.

"*Ya ComE tO MY AU and try tO DesTOry IT!" Error growls out, he glares hard at Ink, who was now tilting his skull from side to side. There was a mumbling below, everyone was talking softly to each other at once, or thought they may have been shouting because they seemed so loud to Error.

"*....dissssssss....orrrryyy.......? aaaaaa uuuuuuu?" Ink questions again, still tilting his skull.

"*HeaRd WhaT haPPenED." Error continues on, he steps a step forward and was almost kissing his teeth at how close they stood together, "...with Ya Soul... Thing?"

"*..." Ink said nothing but there was a low hiss, that darkness began spinning in those sockets again- two clawed hands raised up above his skull ready to strike Error down.

Error reaches for his own SOUL with his strings, and done something he had never done since his 'birth' in the Save Screen, he pulled it out and then shoves it inside the artist, who screams out in pain. Error catches the falling monster and vanishes in a glitchy portal to his home- the Anti-Void.

He began stringing Ink up until he could not move. The artist screams filled the area, wiggling wildly.

Error had the ability to see through code. The thing about Ink had no SOUL. It always showed none whenever he looked. A SOUL was made up of two elements. The SOUL container and the SOUL essence.

Right now Ink's code was showing that he had a SOUL container and no essence.

With Error it was the other way around. Error had no container, yet had an essence. When he was broken off the AfterSans and went to the Save Screen. AfterSans had that piece of the container and was missing the essence inside. OF course, SOUL container could not grow back, up missing pieces of essence could, like human blood.

Geno had both SOUL containers and SOUL essence. While Fresh had only the SOUL container, it was why he could not feel emotion. But he found a way around that.

Error's essence only stayed in place due to his glitchy code. His body was always trying to rip him away and put him together at the same time.

He was hoping for the same here. His code would keep him in existence, even if he gave up his SOUL essence.

Of course. Ink body had to agree to this. It might take a while for it to fully.

"*HoW yA LikE my SOul?" Error asks the wiggling Ink who was finally settling down and just staring up into the white nothing, blinking rapidly, the strange darkness was gone and his white eyelights were visible.

Error glances down at his hand, he was not turning to dust. It might be that if he was to step outside the Anti-Void now he would, like how it had been with Geno before. Error was just glad he was thinking and feeling the same without it.

Was he so glitched up that he never even needed his SOUL?

Ink stops.

"*Error?" A small voice came from his jaws, "what's happening?"

"*I gAve Ya my souL." Error told Ink, leaning over the other's skull and looking into his sockets, "yA LooK so HelpLesS Like ThiS. And I CouLD KiLL Ya SooN. If Ya body takes hOLd."

w"*Error..." Ink says as tears fall down, he began to shake, "Error. Error.Error."

"*ShUt It." Error mumbles darkly at him, "DoES It StILl HurT?"

"*No. It feels... great. Better than great!" Ink answers looking happily up at him, all while still crying.

"*tooK Me In FiNe." Error said with a heavy sigh, "BeT ThoSE AuS Ya BumpeD Off aRE ReSettIn as WE SpeaK."

There was a sigh and Ink smiles at him, as if he had been drugged, "*I can feel."

"*GooD FoR ya." Error spat out, he was actually glad he still could feel too, "sOul eSsencE BuILTs OvER TimE. If ya EaT, drINk SleEp and DO OthER NorMal StuFf. Ya ShOuLd Be AbLE to ForM Ya OwN. And I CaN TaKE BaCk My SOUL."

Ink blinks at Error in confusion, tilting his skull slightly.

"*Soul essence?" Ink questions, clearly not knowing what this meant, "Wait! You gave me your SOUL!? How are you still alive!"

Ink began to move, his hands trying to reach the SOUL in order to return it. Then came the pain.

"*STOP!" Error yells, leaning over and holding him, he too was shocked there were no glitches appearing- then he realizes. Ink has his SOUL, so his body not only to glitch at that, "Do nOT ReJecT IT! Ya caN grOW oNE FrOm minE! Then Give IT bacK!"

Ink stops.

"*Error. Let me go." Ink said in an odd tone of voice, Error quickly let him go and looks down to see blushing cheekbones. Error snorts.

"*I caN NoT LeaVe THe AntI-VoiD wiTHout MY Soul." Error explains roughly, "So UntiL ya FinisH GrowIn I hAVE to REmain hERe."

The strings slowly began letting Ink fall to the ground, as soon as he was released from them, the artist leaps up and hugs Error.

"*Thank you! Thank you!" Ink cries out holding Error close, "I will give it back whenever you want! Thank you for giving me this chance to feel! Truly feel!"

Error said nothing, it would take a number of years before Ink's own SOUL would grow and since it was him, he may even take longer.

The gltich thinks of his brothers, he might be able to see them for a while and he was a little upset that he never got to say goodbye.

"*HoW LoNg aRe YA PlaNin to Hug Me for?" Error asks with a huff, Ink just tightens his hold and smiles brightly.

"*Forever!" Ink declaims joyfully, causing Error to groan a bit.

Suddenly a ray of light appears and out steps an exhausted-looking Dream. Ink smiles from his place in Error's arms, he knew he should be sorry for what he has done but he was just so happy just now. Big fat tears came into his sockets and fell down his cheeks once more.

"*INK!" Dream cries out happily, rushing over to his friend, not caring for the dark skeleton near- the daydreamer was tearing loudly too.

"*GreaT Now THeRE's Two of ThEm." Error growls out trying to pull away from Ink's strong grip.

Error blinks as he felt a rush of happiness wash over his bones. He glances down at Ink and sees him blinking at him, his eyelights changing with each blink.

"*Huh? I wonDER WhY InK StopPed for Me?" Error suddenly asks, causing the rainbow moron to hide his face into Error's jacket. 


End file.
